


Lips Like Sugar

by GuixonLove



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, DW Femslash, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Baking, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: For Amy, insomnia means coming up with new cake recipes and it usually happens after a stressful day. Today is definitely one of those days.





	Lips Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the absolutely wonderful, Sarah. Thanks for helping me whipping this fic into shape. You rock!

_Lips like sugar_   
_Sugar kisses_   
_She knows what she knows_   
_I know what she's thinking - Lips Like Sugar by Echo and the Bunnymen_

 

Amy stood at the kitchen worktop of the tiny flat she shared with her best friend and business partner of the bakery they owned together.

She quietly hummed to herself as she stirred cake mix in a big mixing bowl. Insomnia was a massive bitch and seriously messed with her sleep schedule, but Amy found that she didn’t mind it much since it gave her opportunities to come up with new recipes for daily specials they offered at the bakery.

“Can’t sleep again?”

Amy turned and saw Rose leaning against the door frame, yawning.

“Yeah, sorry,” Amy apologized, smiling sheepishly. “Hope I didn’t wake you. But if I did, there’s a bright side: I’ll have cake in about twenty minutes.”

The drowsiness that was lingering in Rose’s eyes vanished at the word ‘cake’. A smile spread across her face and she stepped into the kitchen. “Really? Well, if that’s the case, d’ya need any help?” she asked.

“Think you could start mixing the ingredients for the icing?” Amy pointed with a batter covered spoon at another bowl sitting on the counter beside her. Rose gave a small nod and crossed the room, grabbing a spoon out of a drawer on her way. She began to stir while watching Amy pour batter into a cake pan.

They stood in silence for several heartbeats before Rose finally blurted out, “Are we ever going to talk about what happened earlier?”

Amy glanced at her roommate out of the corner of her eye quickly, before focusing again on pouring the last of the batter into the pan. “I’m not sure I know what you mean,” she replied, feigning nonchalance.

Rose sighed and set her spoon aside. She quickly closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Amy’s arm, waiting patiently until her roommate turned to face her.

“You kissed me,” Rose said, looking up from beneath lowered lashes into her friend’s expressive brown eyes. “And then you left before I could say anything.”

Amy shook her head, moving to look away, but Rose reached up and cupped her cheek, preventing her. Amy closed her eyes and whispered, “I...It was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done it.”

She expected Rose to move away and forget about the whole thing. She hoped that her little moment of weakness hadn’t completely destroyed their friendship and partnership.

Instead of moving away, Rose moved closer, closing the distance between them, and pressed soft lips against Amy’s.

Amy’s eyes flew open in shock, the sight of her best friend’s face in front of hers with a small smile on her face, no doubt tasting the remnants of sugar and vanilla there from several bouts of taste testings earlier.

Reluctantly, Rose pulled away and met Amy’s eyes. “Still wish you hadn’t done it?” she asked with a grin, her tongue peeking out from the corner of her mouth.

Amy felt her cheeks turning the same color as her ginger locks, but still she only smiled. “No. You caught me in a lie once more, Miss Tyler.” She met Rose’s eyes and both of them broke out into giggles.

Once their laughter died down, Amy placed the cake in the oven. Then she turned back to look over at Rose, a flirtatious grin on her face.

“So, what shall we do while we wait for the timer to go off?” she playfully asked.

“I have a few ideas.” Rose winked and took her hand, pulling Amy out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


End file.
